


Как стать адвокатом (нетрадиционный способ)

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Special quest J2 [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Group Sex, M/M, Sex Work, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На окружного прокурора нашли компромат: когда-то он снимался в порно. Дж2-версия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как стать адвокатом (нетрадиционный способ)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nontraditional Paths to Lawyering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587146) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



> Переведено на Зимнюю фандомную битву - 2015, исполнение заявки **Voodoo Child.**  
>  **Беты: ~Chertopoloh~** и **Voodoo Child.**  
>  **Предупреждения:** упоминания, что Дженсен снимался в порнофильмах, графичное изображение группового секса, где Дженсен снизу (все в прошлом, до начала действия фика), упоминания о возможности шантажа, упоминание омегаверса.  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Это вымысел. У меня нет намерения причинить вред. Прибыли не извлекаю.

— Вы Росс Джей! — выпалил Джаред и тут же хлопнул себе ладонью по рту, потому что возглас получился децибел на сорок громче, чем нужно, и сообщал лишнее о его предпочтениях в порнографии другим общественным адвокатам.  
  
Эклз — Дженсен Р. Эклз, согласно визитной карточке в руке Джареда (и если «Р» не означало «Росс», Джаред съест визитку) — покраснел до такой степени, словно обгорел на солнце.  
  
— Не знаю, о чем вы говорите.  
  
Блядь. Помощник окружного прокурора на этом судебном процессе — порнозвезда. То есть был ею когда-то. Джаред все таращился на рот Росса, то есть Эклза. Вечер за вечером Джаред смотрел, как этот шикарный рот заглатывает члены, и воображал на их месте свой. И как теперь со стояком подавать ходатайство об отклонении судом недопустимых доказательств?  
  
Эклз схватил его за руку и вытащил в коридор. Ничего необычного, хотя, как правило, это все же адвокаты защиты пыталась добиться личной встречи с обвинителями, а не наоборот. Личной встречи, подумал Джаред и вынужден был закрыть глаза.  
  
— Устроишь мне тут сцену? — требовательно спросил Эклз. Впечатав Джареда спиной в стену, он агрессивно надвинулся на него, хотя Джаред был выше как минимум на четыре дюйма.  
  
«Думай, башка, думай!»  
  
— Эм… Не больше, чем уже сказал, — предложил Джаред. — Ох, черт! — вдруг сообразил он, — ты был несовершеннолетним? Меня упекут в тюрьму?  
  
— Заткнись! — прошептал Эклз почти отчаянно. — Мне было восемнадцать! Заткнись!  
  
Еще раз смерив его злобным взглядом, Эклз вернулся обратно в зал. Было неразборчиво слышно, как он просит перенести рассмотрение дела из-за непредвиденного происшествия. Судья, как обычно, идя навстречу прокуратуре — если бы Джаред попросил о том же, получил бы в ответ лекцию, что его клиентам вряд ли хочется гнить в тюрьме, пока их адвокат пытается собраться с мыслями — согласился без возражений, и смятенному Джареду остались его прочие десять дел, назначенных на сегодня.  
  
Росс Джей снялся в трех фильмах, еще до того, как интернет-порнография захватила мир. У Джареда были все три DVD, хотя один ему пришлось купить у китайского продавца на сомнительном с точки зрения закона сайте.  
  
Чаще всего Джаред смотрел «Посвящение в чирлидеры», Росс играл там чирлидера-новичка. Посвящение — ну надо же! — оказывалось групповухой с футбольной командой в раздевалке. Джареда всегда заводило выражение, с каким Росс смотрит, как раздеваются игроки — неверие пополам с похотью. Первый парень, темноволосый и мускулистый капитан, долго готовил Росса, раскрывал его пальцами, дрочил, пока тот лежал на низкой скамейке между шкафчиками.  
  
Как только Росс кончил себе на живот, его перевернули, поставили в коленно-локтевую и начали вставлять, один футболист — в зад, другой — в рот, не делая перерывов между подходами, стоило одному кончить, его место тут же занимал следующий. К отсосам Росс приступил нерешительно и медленно, пару раз даже давился, но они наклоняли его голову и подбадривали до тех пор, пока он не включился в процесс. Держась одной рукой за бедро игрока, Росс даже смог заглотить весь член до основания.  
  
Они вели счет на грифельной доске, все остальное пространство которой заполняли крестики и нолики игровых схем. Джаред отметил, что точности в них было маловато, ну так ведь и Росс не был настоящим чирлидером.  
  
К концу действия напротив имени капитана стояло шесть отметок, остальные игроки не отставали. Росса перевернули обратно на спину и начали спускать ему на живот, лицо его тоже запачкала сперма. Он запрокинул голову, чтобы принять поглубже член, у него был такой беззащитный изгиб шеи — это было самой непристойной частью фильма.  
— Подрочи себе, — велел капитан команды, и Росс собрал жидкость с тела в ладонь и, используя ее как смазку, начал дрочить, пока в него долбились с двух сторон.  
  
Стоило ему кончить, как в раздевалку ворвался большой бородатый мужик, тренер. Он наорал на игроков за то, что те маются дурью, и отправил их на тренировку. Росс остался лежать тяжело дыша. Тренер ласково помог ему подняться и повел в душ — но когда трахал, стоя позади и задрав ему ногу, так что колено Росса упиралось в его же торс, нежностью не отличался. Все время тренер говорил непристойности: как широко Росса раскрыли, какой он мокрый — как девочка, такая жадная до членов шлюшка. Член тренера был больше, чем члены игроков — а их природа тоже не обделила, и, кончив, он выплеснулся на спину Россу, заливая уже высохшие отслаивающиеся белесые потеки на коже.  
  
После тренер включил душ и ушел, велев Россу вымыться. В это время вернулся капитан, вжал Росса в кафельную стену и поцеловал — первый поцелуй за весь фильм, а сверху на них лилась вода. Капитан взял оба их члена в ладонь и начал медленно надрачивать, наблюдая, как Росс запрокидывает голову, как его член набухает в последний раз. Росс терся о его бедро, пока они оба не кончили. Сперму немедленно смыла вода.  
  
Фильм заканчивался тем, что Росс опирался на белую плитку стен в душевой, запрокидывал лицо с закрытыми глазами, с волос и ресниц у него стекали капли. Голос за кадром объявлял:  
  
— Так прошло мое посвящение. Надеюсь, вам оно понравилось не меньше, чем мне.  
  
****  
  
Джаред скомкал салфетки — да, он использовал три, это был первоклассный оргазм — и подтвердил свое первоначальное мнение: Дженсен Эклз и Росс Джей — один и тот же человек. Джаред много раз воображал себя на месте капитана команды — как он трахает Росса, заставляет его кончить, решает, кто еще будет его трахать. Он недурно провел время, представляя в середине себя: член в тесной заднице Росса, а сам принимает здоровый член капитана — ну, потому что, зачем выбирать?  
  
Он не был уверен, что утром сможет смотреть Эклзу в глаза. Надеялся, что, по крайней мере, сможет удержаться и не приказать тому прокатиться на его, Джареда, члене. Может, это и сработало для актера из «Гомика из Техаса при дворе короля Артура», но в реальном мире на тот же результат он не рассчитывал.  
  
****  
  
На следующий день Эклз явственно пытался кастрировать Джареда силой мысли, он так прожигал его взглядами, что даже Кэти Кэссиди, на чью деликатность не мог рассчитывать никто, кроме малолетних клиентов, оторвалась от бумаг и спросила:  
  
— Кого ты отмазал?  
  
«Только себя» в качестве ответа не подходило, и вместо этого Джаред спросил:  
  
— Что ты знаешь о нем?  
  
Кэти пожала плечами.  
  
— Он здесь, потому что амбициозен и не хотел навсегда остаться в занюханной дыре. Участвовал в трех процессах по делам о наркотиках в прошлом году и по каждому делу добился максимального срока. Ему, как новичку, будут давать самые мерзкие дела, но думаю, это быстро изменится.  
  
В первом на сегодня деле был другой помощник прокурора. А вот во втором, вооруженном нападении с намерением причинить смерть, штат представлял Эклз. После минутной беседы с судьей — все слова знакомы настолько, что волнение Джареду никак не помешало — они оказались в совещательной комнате.  
  
— Я не собираюсь отказываться от обвинения только потому, что у тебя есть что-то, что, по-твоему, может меня скомпрометировать, — заявил Эклз.  
  
Нервозность Джареда тут же превратилась в ярость. Вот уж это предположение точно должно было остаться в области фантазий.  
  
— Нет, ты откажешься потому, что Хавьер — хороший парень без судимостей, который потерял самообладание, когда жертва и его приятели начали выкрикивать в его адрес расистские оскорбления.  
  
Эклз растерянно моргнул. Его ресницы даже красивее, когда они не испачканы спермой, понял Джаред, и во времена съемок еще не было морщинок-лучиков вокруг глаз, а с ними — так нечестно! — он стал еще сексуальнее.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Условно-досрочное освобождение — стандартная процедура, и ты это знаешь. Я был бы идиотом, если бы попытался тебя шантажировать именно в судебных процессах, окружной прокурор отслеживает показатели, словно это ее пропуск в рай, и она бы быстро заметила, если бы ты начал делать мне уступки. Мне проще у тебя минет попросить.  
  
Джаред захлопнул рот: кажется, ляпнул лишнее.  
  
Эклз выглядел так, как будто Джаред только что ударил его дохлой рыбой. Повисла многозначительная пауза, а потом он спросил:  
  
— Так вот о чем ты просишь?  
  
Джаред всплеснул руками:  
  
— Да нет же! Боже, у тебя что, в голове не укладывается, как кто-то может не быть сволочью? Как насчет такого: ты уступаешь мне, я советую Хавьеру принять условия, и мы просто притворяемся, что всего этого никогда не было?  
  
Придется выкинуть диски, мрачно подумал Джаред. А он так бережно их хранил.  
  
У Эклза задвигался кадык, и Джареда снова отбросило в его странное двойное восприятие: он одновременно видел, и как тот глотает на экране, и щетину на его подбородке в реальности. Эклз больше не был ребенком. И был еще красивее. И, очевидно, круглый дурак.  
  
— Отлично, — сказал Эклз. — Присылай документы.  
  
****  
  
Тем вечером Джаред железно собирался избавиться от дисков. Но в память о былых временах решил пересмотреть «Техасского гомика».  
  
Росса каким-то образом забросило назад во времени (и в пространстве, хотя создатели не заморачивались с акцентами). За него некому было заступиться или защитить, в нем быстро распознали чужака, арестовали, сняли незнакомую одежду и отвели к королю.  
  
Короля играл тот же парень, который был капитаном в «Посвящении в чирлидеры», он назвал Росса симпатичным, как девушка, и велел сделать из него обслугу. Это значило, что Росс должен был отсасывать у одного рыцаря за другим — и чем дальше, тем лучше (когда он давился или не мог принять какого-нибудь рыцаря достаточно глубоко, его подбадривали тростью).  
  
Потом его искупали и побрили, раздразнив прикосновениями, довели до стояка, но не дали кончить, и представили королю — обнаженным и коленопреклоненным на красной подушке. Сначала король использовал рот Росса, затем трахал, обходясь без смазки, только слюной. Он поставил его в коленно-локтевую позу, потом нагнул на столе с картами и планами — примерно такого же средневекового вида, как накачанное на тренажерах тело короля. Но кряхтение и стоны Роса были совершенно правдоподобны, а это всё, что имело значение.  
  
В конце концов король разлегся на большой кровати под балдахином и приказал Россу забраться сверху. Он взял в руку его ладонь и принялся ему же дрочить. Тот ритмично раскачивался вверх-вниз на члене короля, а его ствол из почти мягкого поднялся в великолепный стояк. Когда Росс кончил, король приказал ему слезть и слизать свое семя со своей мускулистой груди, а потом снова сесть на его член, что Росс и выполнил, хоть и вымотался так сильно, что от усилий удержаться у него дрожали руки.  
  
Когда король наигрался, первый рыцарь — тренер из прошлого фильма — пришел увести Росса в зал в рыцарском крыле замка. Он отымел его на покрытой соломой кровати, на которой Россу теперь полагалось спать, и сказал, что вернется утром и покажет ему его обязанности за круглым столом.  
  
— Завтра, — пообещал он, — нас будет удовлетворить не так просто.  
  
В конце фильма затраханный Росс вытягивался во всю длину на кровати, где его оставил рыцарь. Ладонь Росса скользила между ног, пальцы проникали в дырку, и он стонал, затем трогал себя сзади за бедро, где остались рубцы от трости. Он улыбался — казалось, непроизвольно, как будто вдруг осознавал, что это именно то, чего ему хотелось — и дрочил себе, попеременно то поигрывая с яичками, то потирая отметины от трости. После этого он кончал длинными струями, которые почти доставали до шеи, и немедленно засыпал. Несколько минут камера удерживала кадр, наблюдая за ним, таким беззащитным, неискушенным, а потом шли титры.  
  
****  
  
Так, понятно, что коллекцию Джаред не выбросит. Но он не позволит своему отношению влиять на работу. Ему общаться с Эклзом. Лучше всего думать о нем как о совершенно другом человеке, у которого совершенно случайно точно такие же пухлые губы, и веснушки, и мягкие зеленые глаза, как у его любимой порнозвезды.  
  
Вот уж влип!  
  
****  
  
Оказалось, что Эклз — приличный человек. По Брейди он посмотрел материалы дела, чего большинство обвинителей не делали, хотя и должны были. В отличие от большинства, не врал, хотя по закону имел право. Поддерживал программы наркологической помощи и переключения — не идеал, но вариант гораздо лучше тюрьмы. Предложил называть себя Дженсеном, когда стало заметно, что они все еще обращаются друг к другу «мистер Падалеки — мистер Эклз», хотя все остальные звали их по имени — Дженсен услышал, как Жен Кортез выпытывает у Джареда, чем тот выбесил этого сексуального обвинителя. В целом, за исключением своей прокурорской должности, Дженсен казался адекватным человеком.  
  
Однажды Джаред даже поделился этим своим мнением с Дженсеном. Они тогда как раз закончили утрясать детали ходатайства по ужасному, душераздирающему случаю, и добились минимально возможного урона для жизней вовлеченных в это людей. Джаред так устал, был так пришиблен, что не удержался.  
  
— Спасибо, — неуверенно отреагировал Дженсен.  
  
— Нет, правда. Я не говорю, что мы должны, как Волк Ральф и Собака Сэм(1), дружить и отмечать конец рабочего дня, но… — он умолк, не зная точно, как собирался закончить фразу, и глотнул газировки, чтобы скрыть растерянность.  
  
Дженсен хохотнул:  
— Теперь, с высоты прошедшего времени, я задумался: может, Волк Ральф был бы лучшим сценическим псевдонимом.  
  
Джаред поперхнулся так, что газировка пошла носом. Откашлявшись и вытершись относительно насухо носовым платком Дженсена, он сказал:  
  
— Я думал, это запрещенная тема.  
  
Дженсен краснел все так же мило, как перед камерой.  
— Да, виноват. Послушай, — сказал он, уставившись в стол, где груды папок свидетельствовали, что системе правосудия еще нужно пройти долгий путь, прежде чем она вступит в двадцать первый век, — когда ты опознал меня тогда, на людях, я решил, что ты развоняешься. И… я, кажется, ждал, когда рванет.  
  
— Логично, — пришлось признать Джареду. Дженсен не мог знать, что Джаред не поведет себя, как мудак — многие бы так и поступили. Даже в прокуратуре были люди, которые попытались бы использовать историю Дженсена в качестве рычага давления.  
  
— Слушай, по-моему, это не мое дело... — «если не считать той части, где я дрочу на тебя-восемнадцатилетнего и изредка на тебя-тридцатитрехлетнего, ах, не обращай внимания», — так что от меня никто ничего не узнает.  
  
— Спасибо за понимание, — на лице Дженсена снова появилась улыбка, от которой даже на экране его глаза становились ярче, а комната — светлее, а уж вживую эффект усиливался многократно. Господи, Джаред совсем пропал.  
  
Уходя, Дженсен задержался:  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Сэм.  
  
Как есть пропал, со всеми потрохами.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Ральф, — ухитрился выдать Джаред и почти побил рекорд наземной скорости, добираясь домой, к своей коллекции.  
  
****  
  
Что ж, теперь Джаред дружил с объектом своей онанистической привязанности, и это одновременно было и лучше, и хуже, чем он мог себе представить. В свободное от работы время у Дженсена оказалось острое чувство юмора и жгучее стремление к справедливости, или мстительность — они множество раз спорили о разнице (или, в случае Дженсена, отсутствии разницы) в этих понятиях. Он болел за сборную техасского университета, в то время как Джаред предпочитал Лонгхорнов, и однажды они даже поссорились всерьез — позже Джаред решил, что это было слишком, и признал этот факт, принеся в следующий понедельник Дженсену пончики, а Дженсен всю неделю потом платил за пиво. В конце концов они сошлись на том, что не смотрят матчи, где одна техасская команда играет против другой, и просто высмеивают не-техасцев.  
  
Джаред заставил Дженсена прочитать «Давайте освободимся» Пола Батлера — о том, почему Батлер решил уйти из обвинителей, а Дженсен заставил его прочесть «Хладнокровное убийство», не потому, что там были контраргументы, а потому, что «мужик, это же, блин, классика». Дженсен признал, что у Батлера есть дельные соображения, и лучшим его аргументом стало: «Но должны же мы что-то делать с преступлениями». Джаред не возражал, но система, частью которой они являлись, не просто «делала что-то», в процессе она рушила множество посторонних жизней. Они спорили о возможных реформах за кофе, ужином, за пивом во время рекламных пауз в футбольных матчах.  
  
Джаред хранил диски за сборником прецедентов по имущественному праву, оставшемуся с первого курса, далеко от остальной коллекции, и всегда клал их обратно сразу же после просмотра, так что перед приходом Дженсена не нужно было вспоминать о том, что их надо спрятать.  
  
Обычно обвинители и защитники ходили в разные бары, но однажды они с Дженсеном, выходя из зала с последнего фильма Кристофера Нолана, нарвались на двух его коллег. Никто ничего не сказал, кроме «Привет, как дела», но большего и не требовалось.  
  
— Ну, и что у вас, — спросила в понедельник Кэти, скользнув на заднюю скамейку в зале суда, — настоящие Монтекки и Капулетти, Ракеты и Акулы(2)? Или просто вылазка в трущобы ради интереса?  
  
Единственное, что превышало скорость света — скорость распространения слухов в судах.  
  
— У меня ничего. И просто из любопытства — кто в твоем сценарии Мария?  
  
— Ну, — скептично осмотрела его Кэти — длинные волосы у тебя.  
  
— У меня есть баки! — запротестовал Джаред. — Это признак мужественности! Это Дженсену надо перед зеркалом петь «Я так прекрасна».  
  
— Значит, ты считаешь его прекрасным, — сделала стойку Кэти.  
  
Джаред закатил глаза:  
— Он сажает бандитов на пять-десять лет, а их мамочки считают, что он прекрасен. Это объективная реальность. Но это не значит, что я его ебу.  
  
За слово «ебу» он заработал сердитый взгляд от судебного пристава. На защитников надевали наручники и за меньшее, и со стороны Джареда было непорядочно проверять границы. Он пожал плечами в качестве извинения и заткнулся.  
  
Джаред не сильно удивился, когда начальница вызвала его, чтобы спросить, не состоит ли он в порочащих отношениях с Дженсеном.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он ей, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы на лице не отразилось «к сожалению». — Мы просто друзья, и все.  
  
— Даже дружба может привести к проблемам, если из-за нее возникнет впечатление, что вы выходите за нормы профессиональной этики. Допустим, ты идешь на сделку с правосудием и объявляешь клиента виновным, а потом вдруг проводят днк-тесты, которые нам всё обещают для дел без смертельных исходов, и оказывается, что ты согласился отправить в тюрьму невиновного. Одно дело, когда это ошибка, но совсем другое — быть в сговоре с обвинением. Или он проваливает дело, и окружной прокурор решает использовать тебя как оправдание, и вот ты на экране телевизоров в роли парня, который торгует собой ради победы.  
  
Джаред четко осознавал иронию момента, но прояснить ситуацию он не мог.  
  
— Я понимаю, но я вел себя осторожно. Не думаю, что по моим делам кто-то может посчитать, что я сменил подход, и он поступает так же.  
  
Она хмыкнула, и ее реакцию Джаред принял за подтверждение того, что все это она уже знает и так. И как она только успевает? Он подозревал, что у нее есть хроноворот (да-да, гриффиндорец до мозга костей).  
  
— Просто будь осторожен и дальше. Ты знаешь, как я не люблю узнавать что-то о моих людях из газет.  
  
Имелось в виду — не устрой гейского секс-скандала. На самом деле, гейский секс-скандал, пожалуй, был бы хуже для Дженсена, даже если не учитывать его прошлое, потому что обвинение зависело от общественного мнения больше. Государственных защитников все ненавидели и так. Но вряд ли прокуратура обрадуется. Джаред кивнул в знак согласия и сбежал.  
  
****  
  
Последний фильм Росса, «Узловая проблема», был экспериментальным — режиссер с планами, превышающими бюджет, упрямо отказывающийся признать, что значительная часть целевой аудитории посмотрит только ключевые пять-десять минут от общего объема. Джаред не удивлялся, что официального релиза в США не было. Он не так уж часто смотрел этот фильм. Относительно.  
  
Мир состоял из альф, бет и омег. Альфы — единственные, кто мог голосовать и занимать высокие посты. Плакаты и объявления на стенах на заднем плане предполагали, что недавно возникло движение за права бет, но омеги считались ничтожнейшими из ничтожных, годными только на то, чтоб доставлять удовольствие, и на размножение.  
  
Дженсен — Росс, черт, Росс — играл омегу, который притворяется бетой: зрителям показывали, как он принимает таблетки, пока на заднем плане по телевизору разглагольствовали о растущей проблеме — омеги использовали запрещенные препараты, чтобы прикидываться бетами. Росс работал бухгалтером и в одной из первых сцен получал награду за хорошо выполненное задание: минет от любимого омеги его босса-альфы. Если не считать странных амбиций режиссера, Джареду очень нравились очки Росса, его белоснежные рубашки и хорошо сидящие костюмы, не слишком отличающиеся от… э-э-э, неважно, Росс отлично выглядел, вот и все. Пиджак расстегнут, галстук на плече, ноги раскинуты на кушетке босса, и голый омега в ошейнике заглатывает его член — Росс был воплощением разврата.  
  
Потом босс, крепко сбитый медведь с массивными бедрами и лысеющим лбом, трахал омегу и одновременно давал Россу указания по его следующему заданию, аудиту подразделения пищевых добавок.  
  
Чего Росс не знал, так это того, что одна из добавок должна вызывать течку у омег… что и произошло — прямо посреди группы ученых в белых халатах. Всего за несколько минут Росс скатился до того, чтобы умолять их, и ученые были счастливы выполнить его просьбы. Они занимались им по двое и даже по трое, а он вопил, царапался и повторял «пожалуйста, выебите меня» каждый раз, когда у него освобождался рот.  
  
Когда босс наконец пришел узнать, почему остановилось производство, он обнаружил своего некогда достойного бухгалтера голым на лабораторном столе и немедленно начал распоряжаться.  
  
— Я о тебе позабочусь, — сказал он все еще одурманенному Россу, полностью накрыв его загривок своей большой ладонью, и повел его прочь. Грязная и порванная одежда Росса валялась на полу. Росс соображал достаточно, чтобы попытаться прикрыться, но босс отрицательно цокнул языком, и тот послушно опустил руки. Его бывшие коллеги похотливо рассматривали заляпанную спермой кожу, некоторые говорили, что он всегда был слишком хорошеньким для беты, другие претендовали на его услуги после того, как с ним закончит босс.  
  
Они дошли до стеклянного офиса босса, и Росса, заставив раздвинуть ноги, пихнули ничком на тот же самый стол, что уже использовался раньше. На нем были специальные скобы, босс положил на них кисти Росса и заставил сжать пальцы.  
  
— Держись-ка, тебе пригодится, — сказал босс, и затуманенные глаза Росса потемнели от предвкушения. — Тебя когда-нибудь трахали с узлом?  
  
Росс уткнулся лбом в столешницу и пробормотал, что нет.  
  
— Что-что, не слышу? — резко спросил босс.  
  
— Нет… сэр, — Росс обхватил держатели крепче.  
  
— Хороший мальчик, — сказал босс и сжал ему заднюю часть бедра одной рукой, другой расстегивая себе ширинку.  
  
Он вытащил уже налившийся член. С узлом.  
  
Узел должен был быть накладным — Джаред всерьез надеялся, что никому из актеров не пришлось делать операцию ради правдоподобности в порнофильме, — и огромным. Несмотря на толщину, головка члена вошла в Росса легко, но гладкое скольжение прервалось — в тело уперся узел. Он растягивал его отверстие, плоть туго натянулась. Росс, сжав кулаки, тщетно боролся с вторжением.  
  
Узел оказался внутри, и Росс охнул от облегчения и возбуждения. Камера была направлена на его задницу, узел растягивал ее и словно дергал изнутри.  
  
Альфа заставил Росса просить прощения за его обман. Заставил его молить разрешить ему загладить вину. Он сказал Россу, что, начиная со следующего утра, тому придется на коленях подползти к каждому, с кем он работал в фирме, и предложить персональное извинение. В этот момент Росс кончил, издав тонкий, жалобный звук, полный отчаяния и облегчения.  
  
Альфа, глухой к стонам Росса, вышел, сжал узел и кончил. Вероятно, за этим приемом прятали спецэффект, но казалось, словно оргазм длился целую минуту — струя за струей плескали на спину Росса, и под конец он был залит весь.  
  
На этом фильм заканчивался.  
  
****  
  
Джаред где-то читал, что предполагался еще и сиквел, с движением сопротивления омег и многочисленными сценами секса альфы с альфой, но первый фильм, несмотря на участие Росса, провалился. Слишком извращенный для обычных зрителей и недостаточно для профи, подозревал Джаред, хотя его пример служить подтверждением не мог, потому что он-то как раз кончал отлично. Если уж начистоту, он, наверное, мог бы дойти до финиша, просто наблюдая, как Дженсен зачитывает телефонный справочник. Но Джаред пытался не думать об этом, потому что иначе пребывание в суде отвлекало бы еще больше, чем сейчас.  
  
За все их совместные посиделки Джаред ни разу не испытывал необходимости узнать, зачем Дженсен снимался в этих фильмах. Джареду тоже было восемнадцать, и при правильном подходе он бы тоже согласился потрахаться за плату. Дженсен рассказывал о колледже и юридической школе точно так же, как другие друзья Джареда. Он был обычным, хоть и сногсшибательно красивым парнем, чью стадию блядства просто зафиксировали на пленку.  
  
В тот единственный раз, когда Джаред упомянул, что собирается сдать на неделе свой обычный тест на ЗППП, Дженсен только закатил глаза:  
  
— Если это твой способ спросить, можешь не волноваться. Я чист как стеклышко. Мне, правда, уже давно и незачем выяснять.  
  
— Гхм? — сказал Джаред. В его голове это значило: «Это провокационное замечание, и я хотел бы знать больше». Но то, что он произнес, гораздо больше напоминало звук, который издал бы человек после удара под дых.  
  
Дженсен кривовато улыбнулся.  
  
— Если я иду в клуб и вижу, как кто-то распространяет наркотики, я обязан заявить об этом. А я всегда вижу, кто именно их продает. У других есть гей-радар, а у меня нарко-радар. Так что этот способ отпадает. «Гриндр(3)» меня слишком пугает, и к тому же никто не поверит, что я загрузил свою настоящую фотографию. А мысль о встречах ЛГБТ для молодых профессионалов наполняет меня экзистенциальным ужасом. Не знаю, может, я слишком быстро истратил секс, предназначенный мне на несколько лет.  
  
— О... — сказал Джаред. Это значило: «Но я, Джаред Падалеки — достойный открытый гей с собственной квартирой и, без хвастовства, с прессом и бицепсами, которые всегда вызывают охи и ахи в спортивном зале, и я был бы счастлив познакомить тебя с прелестями регулярного, частого и здорового секса». Но Дженсен не был стеснительным, если бы он хотел сделать ход, он бы уже предпринял что-нибудь. Джаред знал, что иногда слишком увлекался, но унижения не любил, и мысль, что Дженсен его отвергнет, а им придется видеться каждый день, его угнетала.  
  
Надо было что-нибудь ответить, и быстро, иначе неловкость только усилилась бы.  
  
— Ну, если ты хочешь, чтобы я нашел тебе кого-нибудь, я знаком с…  
  
Дженсен покачал головой, и Джаред замолк. Дженсен все еще улыбался кривоватой улыбкой.  
  
— Джаред, если только ты не прячешь где-нибудь еще один набор друзей, уверен, что большинство из них охотнее целовались бы с банановым слизнем, чем с представителем государственной власти.  
  
Джаред поморщился. Дженсен не ошибался.  
  
— Ну, вообще-то, пара человек точно согласилась бы перепихнуться в ванной.  
  
— Со мной или банановым слизнем?  
  
— Ага, вот уж спасибо за картинку, — Джаред встал. — Ты будешь еще?  
  
Дженсен отказался, и Джаред ретировался, чтобы зализать раны. Дженсен не виноват, что не увлекся Джаредом. Сердцу не прикажешь. Или уж, скорее, члену. Как бы там ни было, он не мог заставить Дженсена захотеть его. По крайней мере, у него оставалась его коллекция.  
  
****  
  
Иногда он представлял себе этот неснятый четвертый фильм. Они с Россом — только Росс старше и выглядит в точности как Дженсен — скрываются от властей, нарушая самое немыслимое табу — секс омеги с омегой. Они в позиции шестьдесят девять в убогом номере мотеля, рядом лежит бомба, ее собрали, чтобы взорвать завод по изготовлению омежьих ошейников с маячками. В этом воображаемом восстании не было бы жертв, ну, разве что те, кто по-настоящему заслуживал смерти.  
  
— Мы боремся, чтобы пришел день, когда ты и я смогли бы пройти по улице рука об руку, и никто не посмотрел бы на нас косо, — сказал Росс. Росс был вождем, он воодушевлял речами, а Джаред был его бесценным помощником, тем, кто вытягивал его из опасных ситуаций и претворял в жизнь его гениальные планы.  
  
Финал фантазии был немного смутным, но включал наградную церемонию, в основном скопированную с финала «Звездных войн», за тем исключением, что Джаред трахал Росса на одном из тех самых столов с держателями. Потом, чтобы продемонстрировать, что омеги свободны выбирать себе какую захочется роль, Росс в свою очередь входил в Джареда своим идеальным членом. Громкие стоны Джареда, разносясь по огромному залу, заглушали аплодисменты толпы.  
  
****  
  
— В общем, у меня есть один друг, — сказал Дженсен небрежно как-то за ланчем… только вот Дженсен никогда ничего не говорил просто так.  
  
Джаред сел прямее и попытался прожевать быстрее.  
  
— Ага? — если «друг» означало «парень, которого я теперь счастливо трахаю», Джареду потребуется время, чтобы принять новость.  
  
Дженсен скривился от такой бестактности.  
— Ну, то есть это младший брат друга — он недавно в городе, и я подумал, что ты мог бы поводить его тут, показать ему все места, где зависают твои хиппи с разбитым сердцем, грызущие мюсли.  
  
— Хорошо, — протянул Джаред, — мне подготовить программу на троих?  
  
Нечто похожее на отвращение промелькнуло на лице Дженсена.  
  
— Я думал, может, вы вдвоем? У меня в выходные куча работы.  
  
Жалкое оправдание — куча работы у Дженсена была в любые выходные, но до сих пор он как-то ухитрялся выкраивать время для встреч. Да, похоже, что в последнее время работа сказывалась на Дженсене сильнее, он теперь не так страстно возражал, когда Джаред осуждал закон о наркотиках и жесткую систему основных наказаний, но тогда ему должно хотеться проводить на работе не больше времени, а меньше.  
  
Джаред знал, что, близко общаясь с адвокатом, Дженсен чувствует себя неуютно не из-за какого-то там нарушения приличий, а потому, что, честно говоря, обе стороны каждый день подолгу изводили друг друга. Сколько они обсуждали реформы, которые сделали бы систему менее вредоносной и более справедливой и которые устроили бы всех! И обычно их разговоры варьировались от открытых битв до осторожных переговоров, когда каждая сторона считает, что другой можно доверять не больше, чем продавцу подержанных машин. Так что можно было понять, почему Дженсен хотел отделить их дружбу от остальной жизни, и, конечно, Джаред хотел взять столько, сколько мог получить. И все же мысль о том, что Дженсен даже не хотел сыграть гида вместе, немного уязвляла.  
  
— Разумеется, — ответил Джаред и вернулся к своему сэндвичу, который, в отличие от некоторых, отвечал ему взаимностью. Ну, или хотя бы позволил себя есть. Этим он и удовольствуется.  
  
****  
  
Джаред никогда — за пределами гей-парадов, по крайней мере — не видел таких взбалмошных людей, как младший брат друга Дженсена, Сет. Что ж, ему только-только исполнилось девятнадцать, он или перерастет свое поведение, или врастет в него. В любом случае Джаред надеялся, что Сет найдет тех, кто будет его любить именно за это. Он собирался учиться в колледже при университете, так что Джаред показал ему, в какие рестораны не ходить, а в какие — можно, а также бар, в котором требовали удостоверение личности не так рьяно, как в других.  
  
Эта часть экскурсии закончилась тем, что у Джареда на руках оказался окосевший парень, норовивший привалиться к нему и откровенно полапать. Доставив Сета на квартиру, которую тот собирался делить с тремя другими первокурсниками, Джаред даже почувствовал, как у него наливаются небольшие синяки.  
  
— Останься, — предложил Сет, цепляясь за Джареда, пока тот укладывал его на диванчик в гостиной — потому что Джаред ни за что не вошел бы к Сету в спальню, совершеннолетний он там или нет.  
  
Джаред вздохнул. Он разделял теорию Криса Веррилла(4): если уж трахаешь кого-нибудь столь юного, ты обязан сделать так, чтобы после тебя этот человек был лучше, чем до. Сейчас у Джареда никаких сил на это не было.  
  
— Сет, ты хороший парень и когда-нибудь сделаешь счастливым какого-нибудь милого мальчика, но…  
  
Сет повалился на потрепанный диванчик.  
  
— Но ты, как и все остальные, влюблен в Дженсена.  
  
— Что? То есть… — во время прогулки они почти не говорили о Дженсене. Только о том, откуда они оба его знают, и как родители Сета жили совсем рядом с родителями Дженсена, и как все им гордились и ожидали от него больших свершений, и что хотя Джаред не разделял веру Дженсена в благородство обвинения, он уважал его энтузиазм. А больше, пожалуй, и не говорили. Джаред кашлянул.  
  
— Да ничего, — вздохнул Сет. — Я ведь тоже, разумеется. Но он был прав, что ты суперсекси, и я вроде как надеялся, что он окажется прав, и ты бы… ну, ты знаешь.  
  
Нет, он не знал. И если Сет не мог сказать это вслух, Джареду не следовало этого делать. Так, теперь он еще стал и консультантом из передачи для подростков.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал он и сбежал.  
  
В тот вечер фантазия включала комбинацию сценариев, главным образом то, как Джаред шлепал Росса, приговаривая, что работа Росса не в том, чтобы предвидеть желания Джареда, а в том, чтобы подчиняться им.  
  
Оргазм лишил Джареда сил, но не обиды.  
  
****  
  
— Эй. — Дженсен хотел войти в зал суда, но Джаред поймал его за локоть. Он знал, что Дженсен любил приходить заранее и будет злиться, если не успеет занять свое любимое место, но прямо сейчас Джаред был готов его позлить.  
  
— В следующий раз, когда захочешь свести меня с кем-нибудь, будь добр — а) предупреди меня и б) найди кого-нибудь совершеннолетнего.  
  
Дженсен стал краснеть, медленно, но качественно.  
  
— Извини, — наконец сказал он. — Формально, он не… — и потом вдруг словно осознал, что не хочет озвучивать формулировку «только-только стал совершеннолетним».  
  
Джаред все еще держал Дженсена. И не отпускал.  
  
Дженсен откашлялся.  
  
— Я подумал — глупо, знаю, но… — он свободной рукой потер шею, избегая взгляда Джареда.  
  
— Ты закончишь это предложение? — спросил Джаред, когда стало понятно, что Дженсен сдулся.  
  
Ресницы Дженсена опустились, голос упал почти до грани слышимости.  
— Это из-за фильмов. Если это твой типаж, я думал, ты наверное…. Сет…  
  
На Джареда снизошло озарение, но ему все еще хватало злости, чтобы говорить свободно.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что Сет — юный голубок. Дженсен, знаешь, кто хочет переспать с восемнадцатилеткой? То есть многие, но законно это, если тебе шестнадцать. Мне почти тридцать. Да, я, как и любой, хочу, чтобы мне отсасывали, но я также хочу кого-нибудь, кто в курсе, что дорожные карты не всегда были говорящими. Кто знает разницу между обысками с согласия и без. Кто понимает мои шутки и… — Дженсен поднял на него взгляд широко распахнутых глаз, и Джаред запнулся — черт, их лица были всего в дюйме друг от друга, получается, он практически объявлял о своей безнадежной влюбленности перед всеми сослуживцами и еще кучей посторонних адвокатов.  
  
Он отпустил Дженсена и сбежал. А вдруг, если спрятаться в туалете, позвонить и сказаться больным, все пожалеют его и притворятся, что ничего не видели?  
  
****  
  
Джаред съехал по стене в углу кабинки для инвалидов и обнял колени. Для человека, который только что заявил, что хочет взрослых отношений, он вел себя абсолютно по-идиотски. Но публичное унижение часто превращает людей в идиотов.  
  
Дверь в туалет открылась и закрылась. К кабинке приблизились шаги.  
  
— Можно войти? — спросил Дженсен.  
  
— Чувак! Что за гадость, это же туалет! — но теперь он думал о других вещах, которыми можно заняться в туалетах, по крайней мере голубому парню. Арест за непристойное поведение в туалете суда стал бы достойным окончанием этого кошмарного дня.  
  
— Но я вижу, что ты не сидишь на унитазе, — терпеливо сказал Дженсен. — Выходи и поговорим.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Дженсен вздохнул, и Джаред увидел, как его ботинки переступают ближе, как будто он прислонился к двери рукой или головой.  
  
— Джаред, в индустрии я был недолго. Но я достаточно быстро выяснил, что не мог… это не я — в тех фильмах. Это персонаж — кто-то, кто действует так, как ожидается от ребенка подобной внешности.  
  
— Я знаю, — буркнул Джаред. Вот так, значит, уважают его интеллект! — Между прочим, Россу Джею было восемнадцать, и думаю, я вполне точно выразил свое мнение по этому поводу. Хочешь, чтобы я сформулировал короче? Трахаться я хочу не с ним!   
  
— Не будешь же ты меня всерьез убеждать, что дружил бы со мной, если бы не знал, — сказал Дженсен, как будто имел право обижаться.  
  
— Да ты издеваешься, что ли? — Джаред не усидел и вскочил. Хорошо, что между ними была металлическая дверь, а то он склонялся к тому, чтобы съездить Дженсену по его красивой физиономии. — Так вот что ты думаешь? Для тебя так мало значит все то время, что мы провели вместе?  
  
— Да ладно, — возразил Дженсен, — ты считаешь, что обвинители — это те же имперские штурмовики, только с чуть более связными планами.  
  
— Ну-у-у, да, — Джаред подумал минуту — у него зародилось ощущение, что они вели два разных разговора. — Но даже не увидь я, как тебя имеют в десяти разных позах, ты все равно был бы сексуальным и убийственно умным. Ты мне нравишься. Не обвинитель. Не порнозвезда. Ты.  
  
Ответ Дженсена звучал несколько придушенно:  
  
— Если ты построишь диаграмму Венна(5)...  
  
— Знаешь что? Если встречу еще кого-нибудь такого же, я тебе скажу, фетиш это у меня или нет, — сказал Джаред и открыл дверь.  
  
Дженсен почти упал на него, но — к несчастью — выровнялся и отступил назад.  
  
— Погоди, — сказал он, и Джаред отвел уже протянутую руку. — Прежде чем мы продолжим, тебе нужно кое-что узнать.  
  
Дженсен ВИЧ-инфицирован? С этим Джаред мог жить. Решил вернуться в порноиндустрию? Это было бы хуже, но, может, они могли бы вместе снимать любительские ролики.  
  
— Что? — спросил он, чтобы не умереть от любопытства.  
  
Дженсен наклонил голову.  
  
— Я вообще-то… в реальной жизни, я, эм, предпочитаю быть сверху. Не всегда, но. Если это помешает… — он остановился, потому что Джаред захихикал. — Заткнись, — приказал он. — Это было вполне законное опасение!  
  
— Да, — выдавил Джаред, — конечно. Он шагнул вперед, и Дженсен автоматически попятился, так что теперь Джаред наступал на него, оттесняя к раковинам и входной двери. — Может, зайдешь сегодня, и я постараюсь развеять твои тревоги.  
  
Дженсен выглядел одновременно испуганным и возбужденным развратным тоном Джареда, а ведь именно такого эффекта Джаред и добивался, так что — ура ему.  
  
— Надо отсюда делать ноги, — сказал Дженсен, немного опомнившись. — Нам и так придется много объяснять.  
  
Джаред согласно кивнул. Он приготовился, чтобы не отшатнуться, Дженсен открыл дверь и столкнулся с ожидавшими их Кэти, Хиллари и Джо, обвинителем, — в кои-то веки любопытство заставило их объединиться.  
  
— Забавно, — сказала Кэти тоном, в котором совсем не было веселья. — Вы знали, что из женского туалета слышно все, что происходит в мужском? Я год прошу хозяйственные службы поставить изоляцию, но разве меня слушают? Нет.  
  
В этот раз сбежал Дженсен, и Джаред не пытался его догнать. Он спихнул все дела, назначенные на сегодня, на Кэти — она понимала, что заслужила, и не жаловалась — проверил, что Дженсена тоже прикрыли, и ушел домой. Ждать.  
  
****  
  
К восьми вечера он был уверен, что Дженсен не придет. К девяти — что Дженсен его терпеть не может. К десяти — мрачен и пьян, не вусмерть, но ровно настолько, чтобы решить, что у него идеальная причина чувствовать себя так же глубоко подавленно, как юноша, переживающий первый разрыв.  
  
К одиннадцати посмотреть еще раз творчество Дженсена показалось лучшей в мире идей. Но, видя, как Росс — Дженсен — притворяется на экране испуганным или смущенным, он вспоминал, как Дженсен выглядел, когда это было всерьез. Да, Дженсен всегда ходил по лезвию ножа, госслужащий с такими-то фильмами! Но получалось же, пока Джаред не наткнулся на него и не влюбился.  
  
Вздохнув, Джаред нажал паузу, и на экране юный Дженсен застыл — одно колено поднято на стол босса, взгляд через плечо, на лице гримаса усилия и похоти.  
  
Из оцепенения Джареда вывел стук в дверь.  
  
Это был Дженсен. Джаред повозился с замком, открыл и оперся на дверь.  
  
— А?  
  
— Можно войти? — спросил Дженсен. Он выглядел напряженным, как за ночь до своего прошлого суда. Позже Джаред узнал, что тогда Дженсен еще не выяснил местонахождение двух ключевых свидетелей, ему оставалось только надеяться, что они сдержат слово и явятся на процесс. На Дженсене была классическая рубашка и брюки, хотя он избавился от пиджака и галстука. Через пару секунд ему, видимо, надоело ждать ответа, и он протиснулся мимо Джареда внутрь.  
  
— О-о, — сказал Дженсен. Джаред повернулся и понял, что широкоэкранный телевизор все еще включен, и застывшее на нем изображение насколько огромно, настолько же и неприлично.  
  
— Черт! — Джаред метнулся к пульту и после несколько попыток смог выключить экран. Дженсен с непроницаемым видом уже рассматривал диски.  
— Я не думал, что «Узловая проблема» поступала в продажу, — сказал он мягко.  
  
— Не поступала, — признал Джаред. — Но я ее купил до того, как узнал тебя. До нашего знакомства. Ну, то есть я не пошел и не купил ее на каком-нибудь стрёмном китайском сайте после.  
  
— Это обнадеживает, — сказал Дженсен, и Джаред не понял, что прозвучало в ответе: обреченность, потрясение или едва сдерживаемая ярость.  
  
В Джареде все еще было слишком много алкоголя и слишком мало надежды, так что слова пришли легко:  
  
— И должно. Потому что да, я фанат Росса Джея, но я фанат и «Звездных войн», и Джона Пола Стивенса(6). С парнем, в которого я влюблен, — совсем другое дело.  
  
Дженсена словно ударили этим признанием: скулы порозовели, глаза потемнели.  
  
— О! — сказал он. Глубоко вздохнул. — Даже если этот парень очень боится, что его будут сравнивать с ним же самим в молодости? И даже если он с сегодняшнего дня уволился?  
  
— Ох, Джен, — собственные тревоги Джареда тут же забылись, и он обнял Дженсена. Тот привалился к нему, и они покачнулись. — Мне так жаль, — сказал Джаред.  
  
Дженсен посопел ему в щеку.  
  
— Ничего, — сказал он, хотя это было очень даже «чего». — Если честно, я почти рад, что это случилось сейчас. Из-за тебя я и так уже половину времени думал, правильно ли поступаю. Уже начинались разговоры о том, чтобы я выдвинул свою кандидатуру на один из выборных постов, и если бы все всплыло, то слышно было бы на всю страну. Точнее, когда всплыло, потому что Джо терпеть меня не может и обязательно отправил бы анонимку в «Гокер(7)».  
  
Даже безо всякой внутрикомандной конкуренции Джаред давно волновался по этому поводу. В компании, выпустившей фильм, где-то должно было значиться настоящее имя Дженсена. А технологии распознавания лиц все улучшаются. Джаред не рассказывал о своих тревогах — Дженсену только еще лекций не хватало, но, по мнению Джареда, риск со временем возрастал все больше.  
Джаред чуть отодвинулся и взял лицо Дженсена в ладони, слегка задевая морщинки-лучики в уголках красивых глаз, огладил большими пальцами скулы. Пообещал:  
  
— Мы справимся.  
  
Дженсен схватил его за бедра, подтянул ближе, чтобы достать до рта Джареда. Поцеловал жадно, стукаясь зубами, врываясь в рот языком. Будь Джаред сильнее, он бы попросил отсрочку, пока не успокоится, но это была не игра воображения. Перед ним был сам Дженсен.  
  
— Пойдем со мной в постель, — попросил Джаред, и Дженсен послушался.  
  
Джаред снял рубашку, и на лице Дженсена отразилось искреннее одобрение, особенно польстившее потому, что Джаред знал: база для сравнений у него шире среднего уровня. Дженсен потянулся поцеловать его, не раздеваясь, и Джаред пришел в легкое замешательство, которое только усилилось, когда он попытался провести Дженсену рукой по груди, а тот немедленно прижался к нему. Стало ясно, что что-то не так.  
  
— В чем дело?  
  
Дженсен молча посмотрел на него, покраснев явно не только от возбуждения, и Джаред внезапно вспомнил его признания перед уходом.  
  
— Дженсен, если только у тебя там где-нибудь не окажется влагалище, я тебе гарантирую, что мне понравится то, что я увижу.  
  
Дженсен рассмеялся, но отвернулся.  
  
— Просто я...  
  
— Разводишь меня, чтоб я сказал, какой ты сексуальный? Просто уточняю, потому что я-то не против. Ты, конечно, знаешь, насколько ты потрясающий, так что пропущу стихи о твоих глазах — да и поэт из меня неважный — и перейду к твоим классным плечам. И еще мне нравятся твои руки. Когда мы идем выпить после работы, а ты снимаешь пиджак и закатываешь рукава… Ты когда-нибудь думал, почему я так долго встаю из-за стола? Как раз из-за твоих рук.  
  
Дженсен оборвал смех и снова поцеловал Джареда, потом отпустил:  
— Ладно, — быстро и чуть неловко расстегнул рубашку. Снял майку — ага, майка — это как раз в его старомодном стиле — и Джаред почувствовал необходимость прикоснуться, ощутить, что вся эта мощь только для него.  
  
Затем Джаред решил, что надо бы помочь Дженсену с брюками, и опустился на колени. Тот застонал, и Джаред, усмехнувшись, расстегнул пуговицу и обхватил через плотную материю его член.  
  
— Стой… — задохнулся Дженсен, и Джаред заставил себя отстраниться. Но оказалось, что тот просто скидывает ботинки — не слишком-то грациозно, но хоть он не упал. А дальше было просто вытряхнуть его из брюк и боксеров, такого прекрасного, голого — и в его, Джареда, распоряжении.  
  
Дженсен снова отвернулся.  
  
— Джен, — тихо сказал Джаред.  
  
У Дженсена дрогнула губа.  
  
— Не называй меня так, — но в просьбе не было горячности.  
  
— Тогда посмотри на меня.  
  
Дженсен послушался, и Джаред постарался выразить взглядом все, что чувствовал: желание, восхищение, чистую радость оттого, что у него есть здесь и сейчас.  
  
— Что, будешь и дальше дразнить меня? Стоишь тут на коленях без дела, — хрипло сказал Дженсен.  
  
Вместо ответа Джаред обнял Дженсена за бедра и взял крупную и уже скользкую головку члена в рот.  
  
Было горько, и гладко, идеально. Чем глубже он вбирал член Дженсена, тем сильнее ощущался запах, тяжесть, биение сердца, которое Джаред чувствовал, проводя ладонями вниз по твердой груди, оглаживая бока. Джаред ухватил его за ягодицы и принял Дженсена как можно глубже. На глубокую глотку это не тянуло, но Дженсен, кажется, не возражал, он вцепился Джареду в плечи и несвязно бормотал что-то ласковое.  
  
Хватка Дженсена усилилась слишком скоро.  
— Я сейчас…  
  
Джаред отодвинулся.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я?.. — он жестом показал на постель. — Я уже говорил, меня полностью устраивает, если ты вставишь мне, просто нужно время подгото...  
  
Дженсен раздраженно фыркнул, зарылся пальцами себе в волосы и возвел глаза к потолку, словно в поисках силы.  
  
— Я тебе верю, понял? Врать ты не умеешь совсем. А теперь соси.  
  
Что ж, если Дженсен настаивает… А тот действительно был близок к развязке, Джаред обнял, сжал его содрогающиеся бедра и взял его в рот одним движением.  
  
— Боже, ну и рот, — Дженсен сказал это скорее себе, чем Джареду. — Блядь, — он изливался горячо и быстро, большими пальцами Джаред чувствовал, как бился пульс на внутренней стороне бедер.  
  
Джаред глотал, но не слишком старался, решив, что Дженсен не будет возражать против небольшого беспорядка. И действительно, то, как Дженсен смотрел на него сверху: виски взмокли от пота, зрачки расширились — его вид возбуждал не меньше, чем возможность отсосать ему.  
  
Джаред все еще был слегка пьян и к тому же согласен с Дженсеном, что прелюдия недопустимо затянулась, поэтому, встав, он тут же потащил Дженсена к кровати. Тот послушно разрешил уложить себя на живот, а Джаред, воспользовавшись шансом еще немного пощупать его плечи, накрыл его собой и направил член в щель между ягодицами Дженсена. Кожа Дженсена была влажной от пота — как раз достаточно для идеальных фрикций. Дженсен подмахивал, чуть-чуть раздвинув ноги, чтобы Джареду было легче найти нужный угол.  
  
Почувствовав, что близок к финалу, Джаред приподнялся, схватив Дженсена за предплечья и пригвоздив его к кровати. Дженсен с плотно закрытыми глазами отвернулся и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Джаред уставился на свой набухший темный член между ягодиц Дженсена и, содрогаясь, кончил.  
  
Он повалился на Дженсена, член был таким чувствительным, что это причиняло боль. Дженсен пробурчал что-то, не слишком протестующе. Джаред передвинулся так, что локти упирались в постель по бокам от груди Дженсена, и приподнялся на несколько дюймов.  
  
Наконец, Дженсен открыл глаза.  
  
— Привет, красавчик, — сказал Джаред.  
  
— Привет, — легко улыбнулся Дженсен. — Знаешь, можно не только кончать сверху, есть много других способов — и все это будет сексом.  
  
Джаред наклонился и, несмотря на неподходящий угол, с чувством принялся целовать Дженсена. Тот начал извиваться.  
  
— А это за что? — спросил он, немного задыхаясь.  
  
— Просто напомнить, что ты кончил мне в рот.  
  
Дженсен облизнулся, словно анализируя вкус. — Аргумент. А теперь убери с меня свой тяжелый зад, — он повел плечом, как будто намекая, но Джаред не двинулся с места.  
  
— Ты любишь мой тяжелый зад.  
  
— Да, — тихо сказал Дженсен, — очень.  
  
****  
  
— Готов? — спросил Джаред.  
  
Дженсен нахмурился:  
  
— А что, непохоже?  
  
Джаред торопливо покачал головой и вслед за Дженсеном вернулся в здание суда.  
  
Да, на них смотрели, о них шептались. Дженсен держал голову высоко и не реагировал. Стало проще, когда Джаред почти придушил одного коллегу — тот посмел поздравить с тем, что Джаред встречается с настоящей порнозвездой, как будто за это полагалась медаль за мужественность. Вообще-то он не то чтобы придушил, скорее просто сделал несколько угрожающих движений, но из-за его роста люди сами додумывали его физические возможности, так что взгляды и перешептывания стихли до максимально низкого в принципе уровня.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в команду, — по лицу начальницы Джареда никак нельзя было понять, что ей хоть что-то известно о личной жизни Дженсена. Единственные скандалы, которых боялись государственные защитники, — как-либо связанные с клиентами. Здесь никто не баллотировался на важные посты, не приходилось отвечать на провокационные вопросы о половом поведении подчиненных. За Дженсена ухватились сразу же, как только Джаред убедил его отправить резюме. — Вот ваши двадцать дел на сегодняшнее утро.  
  
Дженсен, к его чести, знал о нагрузке общественных защитников достаточно и не отшатнулся. Джаред не собирался даже подтрунивать над ним, если позже он решит поныть о том, как трудно вершить справедливость при таких объемах. Одно дело — смотреть с другой стороны, располагая сравнительно большими ресурсами, и совсем другое — продираться сквозь обвинение за обвинением, зная, что обычно максимум того, что ты можешь сделать для клиента — это немного смягчить удар.  
  
И, разумеется, Дженсен уже листал дела, пытаясь узнать как можно больше.  
  
— Не знаю, смогу ли я, — прошептал он Джареду, когда они направились в зал суда.  
  
Но Джаред уже навидался на этой работе случайных людей и знал непреложную истину:  
  
— Никто не может.  
  
Они держали в своих руках жизни, иногда жизни целых семей. Клиенты ожидали, что адвокат исправит все — что, конечно, было невозможно. Клиенты ожидали, что их предадут, как всегда предавали чиновники, и лгали — рефлекторно и понапрасну. Или от адвокатов не ждали ничего, и одно это убивало уверенность. Награда, которую защитник получает за работу в конце дня — еще больше работы. Но теперь они будут делать ее вместе.  
  
— Ты справишься, — пообещал Джаред и сжал Дженсену руку.  
  
Дженсен оглянулся на него и улыбнулся, не едкой улыбкой, которой пользовался, когда собирался прикончить обвиняемого, а настоящей, простой и яркой:  
  
— А знаешь, — его теплая ладонь прижалась к руке Джаред, — думаю, да.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------  
> Примечания:
> 
> 1\. Я не говорю, что мы должны, как Волк Ральф и Собака Сэм, дружить и отмечать конец рабочего дня, но…
> 
> Волк Ральф и Собака Сэм — мультипликационный сериал о непримиримом противостоянии волка Ральфа и собаки Сэм из-за овец.Собака Сэм — пастушья собака, охраняет отару овец от волка Ральфа. Волк Ральф — пытается украсть овец у собаки Сэма.
> 
> 2\. — Ну, и что у вас, — спросила в понедельник Кэти, скользнув на заднюю скамейку в зале суда, — настоящие Монтекки и Капулетти, Ракеты и Акулы?
> 
> Ракеты и Акулы — две противоборствующие уличные банды в мюзикле «Вестсайдская история». Главный герой, бывший член «Ракет» Тони, влюбляется в Марию, сестру Бернардо, лидера «Акул».
> 
> 3\. «Гриндр» меня слишком пугает, и к тому же никто не поверит, что я загрузил свою настоящую фотографию.
> 
> «Гриндр» (англ. Grindr) — мобильное приложение, обеспечивающее доступ к геосоциальной сети для геев и бисексуальных мужчин.
> 
> 4\. Он разделял теорию Криса Веррилла: если уж трахаешь кого-нибудь столь юного, ты обязан сделать так, чтобы после тебя этот человек был лучше, чем до.
> 
> Крис Веррилл — писатель. Главный герой его книги “Is For Good Men To Do Nothing” исповедует подход, согласно которому после себя человек должен оставить мир в лучшем состоянии, чем до.
> 
> 5\. — Знаешь, если ты построишь диаграмму Венна... 
> 
> Диаграмма Венна — схематичное изображение всех возможных пересечений нескольких множеств.
> 
> 6\. Потому что да, я фанат Росса Джея, но я фанат и «Звездных войн», и Джона Пола Стивенса.
> 
> Джон Пол Стивенс (родился 20 апреля 1920 года) — бывший член Верховного Суда Соединённых Штатов. Занимал пост с 1975 по 2010 год. Имеет репутацию либерала. При нём сменились три председателя и семь президентов.
> 
> 7\. Точнее, когда всплыло бы, потому что Джо терпеть меня не может и обязательно отправил бы анонимку в Гокер.
> 
> Гокер (англ. Gawker, зевака) — американский блог, основанный Ником Дентоном и Элизабет Спирс, базируется в Нью-Йорке. Позиционирует себя как «источник для ежедневных новостей и слухов в манхэттенских медиа». Рассказывает преимущественно о знаменитостях и медиаиндустрии.


End file.
